Switches are typically utilized for a wide variety of purposes on circuit boards or, more specifically, printed circuit boards. In general, relatively small switches which are intended to be used in small spaces are not arranged to sustain a depressed, or engaged, state for an extended period of time. That is, most very small switches that take up relatively little space on circuit boards are limited in use to momentary action, or action which does not involve a switch being in a depressed configuration for relatively long period of time.
A typical small switch includes a spring that is compressed when the switch is engaged. When such a switch is engaged for an extended period of time and then released, the spring effectively weakens and may be permanently deformed such that the switch may no longer perform. In other words, engaging a relatively small switch for a relatively long time may apply stresses that may cause a spring included in the switch to weaken such that it no longer returns to a nominal, uncompressed state, and such that the height of the spring in an uncompressed state is substantially reduced. As a result, the performance of the switch may significantly degrade over a relatively short period of time.